World War III (The Third World War)
World War III World War III or The Third World War is an intergovernmental military conflict fought between NATO and Vladimir Putin's Russia. The conflict eventually spread into Asia, Latin America, and South America and even led to an invasion of the United States through Mexico. The War was literally fought everywhere except Antartica, with battles raging from remote Alaskan islands to Metropolitan cities like Shanghai. 2014 Summary With the rise of Putin's dominance in Russia, and the invasion of Crimea, war was quickly becoming inevitable. at the fall of the year, the Ruble collapsed and natural gas prices soared, reaching an all time high. Putin again caused trouble when he massed troops on Ukraine's border and even sent undercover troops to fight alongside the rebels. The West was getting increasingly angry. 2015 Summary With renewed fighting in Ukraine, Putin was growing anxious. NATO warned Russia, but Putin ignored the them. Late March he sent 200,000 troops along with 6,000 tanks and over 500 warplanes into Ukraine. Within days they surrendered. NATO strongly condemmed the invasion and demanded Russia withdraw its troops from Ukaine, but once again Putin stubbornly refused. Similar incursions into Kazahstan, Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Armenia followed, but the West simply let Putin win. Nobody thought it was worth going to war over. Then, on a snowy Christmas morning, Putin began an enormous "blitzkrieg" into Estonia. On December 26th, NATO declared war on Russia. Foghting began instantly with the NATO First Response Force into Estonia to stop the advance. With only 20,000 soldiers and small amounts of tanks and artillery they failed to hold their ground. The FRF retreated to the Latvian border but were surprise attacked from behind. The force of now only 12,000 troops retreated to the Lithuanian border and dug in. Lithuanian and Polish backup arrived, and just in time. 2016 Summary Putin was planning a mass invasion of Lithuania from 3 ways, from A12 and A13 in the North and an amphibious assault landing on the Western beaches via the Kaliningrad Oblast. Putin has failed his plan of taking all 3 Baltic States before backup arrived but he wasntt about to give up. Early February he ordered his troops to cross the border. He had waited way too long though, since German and Romanian troops had already arrived. Putin still had the advantage with massive air and artillery support and eventually broke the lines in all 3 parts. The nearly 100,000 troops retreated swiftly to the Polish border where and extra 100,000 French, Czech, Hungarian, and Slovak troops had just seized Kaliningrad. The Russian Black Sea Fleet sailed out only to meet a combined British, German, and American fleet filled with missile loaded submarines. Almost the entire fleet was destroyed. Putin was furious. He ordered a draft of anyone 21-31 sign up for military service. To his delight he got over 1 million additional troops. Despite his top generals advising to train the new recruits first Putin ordered the troops to be armed and sent to Kaliningrad immediately. What resulted was a massacre. Only 300,000 NATO troops killed 200,000 Russian recruits in just 5 days. Bewildered, Putin ordered a mass retreat back into Lithuania where intense training took place. This only gave NATO more time to reinforce troops in Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, and Romania for a possible invasion from Ukraine. At the fall of November the first US and Canadian troops arrived at the Polish shores. All winter they would continue to arrive while Putin resumed mass recruitment and intense training. Category:World War III Category:Outdated Articles